


Not the Buffybot

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video. Short Spike tribute with the twist at the end.</p><p>I know that elggoh already made great Spike vid using that song. But I simply had no other choice, for the obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Buffybot

**Author's Note:**

> Upd. 19.05.2014: video re-uploaded with the slight changes - color correction, small scene sequence editing and aspext ratio fix.

Vimeo link with the download available:

[Not the Buffybot (Spike Tribute)](http://vimeo.com/95800223) from [R.B.Restfield](http://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
